Epictale
|date = April 1st, 2016 (Original) - June 29th, 2019 (Remake) |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = In Progress|creator = Yugogeer012}} EpicTale is a comic AU created by Yugogeer on Tumblr was owned by Timeless Dubs. But has been reclaimed by Yugogeer. [1] Chara wondered why their soul was colorless. It took time for Chara to realize why their soul was different. They started acting unusual, which led to them harming Asgore and everybody else. Undyne attempted to stop Chara, while everybody evacuated the battleground. Sans eventually took over after Undyne did the best she could to defeat them. Turns out Chara was being possessed and influenced and Sans realizing this meets Frisk, a version that controls six other human souls when he goes looking for Chara who is with Asriel. Turns out Frisk lured them there in a petty revenge ploy for an alternate reality wrong caused them by the Dreemer family. The first stage of the comic ends with the erasure of the monster kingdom at the hands of Frisk. Frisk Resets after killing both Asriel and Chara and the second arc of the comic starts with a redesigned and perhaps younger Sans meeting a naive alternate Frisk. According to the remake Yugo is making, the first comic is no longer canon. The new rendition begins with Frisk's fall into the underground with a still alive though younger Chara and Asriel living a peaceful life with the Dreemer family. They are taken in and adopted by the king and queen before having their soul ripped out by Gaster who wishes to use their power to wipe out humanity. Changes * Sans (he calls himself Epic!Sans) has some changes in his behavior. Also, he isn't lazy, and always keeps his promises. He is Asgore's childhood friend, and It's insinuated he got Tori and Asgore together because he's referred to as the king's wingman. He likes to say Bruh often, sometimes replacing words with with it and generally acts like an anime obsessed nerd similar to Alphys. Going so far as to give himself the title of Epic!Sans. He tends to be a huge flirt to anyone he finds cute and has a cookie addiction. Whenever he's around his best friend Cross he often engages in meme related antics. He can be serious and shows an unexpected maturity when doing so even though he still uses his favorite phrase. Often times the left socket where his scar is will be empty, a purple eyelight only spawning when he's emotionally high strung or intimidating. In the first season, he is 43 and in the second season he is 45. He is the royal scientist and is the boss of Mettaton and Alphys. * Papyrus is the vice captain of the royal guard (in the second season). He is 22 (in the first season and probably in the second season too) and they (Sans and Papyrus) have a big white dog called "Fox." * In this AU, Red is present, a fan character created by Taxiderby . In this AU, she is called Lara and she is Mettaton's cousin. It seems that Lara has a crush for Papyrus. * Chara is 10 in the second season and Asriel is 9. Both of them wear a kind of royal outfit instead of classic striped shirts. * Paci!Frisk, the second human falling in the Epictale Universe (but this happened in the second season), dislikes violence and enjoy hugs. Sans argues with them for Fox's name. Frisk says "Toby", and Sans says "Fox". They like making friends, flirting and anything sweet. Their magic is some kind of Defense Type. They're 8. * Undyne has yellow spears instead of cyan/light blue. * Mettaton is the scientist besides Alphys and Sans. In Epictale, Mettaton is a she. Her behavior is serious and she seems to enjoy children's company. She dislikes Sans' behavior the majority of the time. * Toriel and Asgore are still married. It seems that Asgore enjoys being the 'meme mate' of Sans. But it appears that Toriel dislikes this. Though more often Yugo has Jakei's Cross as the true 'meme mate' of Sans. * In the official Epic!Muffet reference, it's shown that she has a creepy side. * Napstablook is an assistant of Mettaton's, Alphys and Sans. Trivia * Originally, Paci!Frisk was 7. * According to Yugo, Asgoriel, Alphyne and Papyred are the only three canon couples in Epictale. * Paci!Frisk's and Chara’s biological sex is female and Neutral!Frisk's biological sex is male. All three of them go by “they/them” pronuns, anyway. * Epic Sans has an offical theme in Underverse called Bruh. Story |-|1 - 25= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 References Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic